


A Better Lie

by RobbieTurner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucked Up, I love Tony but I also love to see him cry, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Villain Steve Rogers, disregard for the original timeline, mentions of comics events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to know that I love you, Tony. In every universe, I love you. Even when I hate you." </p>
<p>Villain!Steve fucking Tony (up). A continuation of sorts to 'I'm so sick baby, it's a sin' by MystikSpiral. A birthday gift for her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystikSpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/gifts).



He folds carefully his coat under the gaze of the Other Steve, the oddness of the action giving him a small comfort; a form of normalcy in the midst of madness.   
  
Steve is sitting like a deity ( _which he almost is_ Tony’s mind provides) observing him with cold, slightly amused eyes. Tony feels like a gentleman paying for a whore. Or the whore himself.   
  
"On your knees." the Steve commands.  
  
Tony obeys, almost sighing with relief. _The whore, yes._

"Now crawl to me"   
  
It's different today. He's the dignified _Director_ Stark, dressed in Armani and responsibilities, carrying the weight of his name to this hotel room. There's so much more to ruin now. The feeling of thrilling danger and arousal settles in fast; how easily he gets addicted to bad things. On his hands and knees he goes to Steve and stop between his thighs. Looking at the Other Steve becomes almost unbearable so he closes his eyes, moaning softly, ashamed, when the Captain grabs roughly his hair. He expects the sound of a zipper being pulled down and the heaviness of a cock against his lips, but Steve gives him his fingers instead, tracing gently his mouth with his thumb before shoving two fingers inside.   
  
"I knew you'd come." The Other Steve says. "You can't help it. This is what you need, what you deserve."   
  
_Yes_ Tony thinks, helplessly, sucking on Steve's fingers. There's something rotten in him, something his Steve sees from time to time, something that disgusts him. Something that earns Tony a punishment.   
  
Steve takes out the fingers and slaps Tony, like he just read these thoughts.   
  
"Now thank me, Stark."   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He's slapped again.  
  
"Try again. For a genius you act really dumb."   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
This Steve smiles, like Tony is a well-behaved pet that just performed a particularly funny trick. He gives him a treat:  
  
"You can call me Captain instead of sir."   
  
Captain. The word sounds malevolent in his lips, like a perversion of its real meaning. And yet, Tony answers:   
  
"Yes, Captain."   
  
Steve pulls him by the hair again, exposing his face.  
  
"Always so beautiful," Other-Steve comments, sounding truly fascinated. His blue eyes are electric and cold, an unearthly sort of ice. "Every version of you."   
  
Tony feels pinned under those eyes, like a dying prey resigned to its fate. Steve smiles wickedly and backhands him. Tony yelps, his lip cut. The next blow comes unexpected: Steve kicks him, and he falls forward.   
  
"So beautiful," Steve continues, delighted, mockingly. "Especially when you bleed." 

The Captain stands up. Tony is licking his boots next.   
  
He's half absolved here, now, with his tongue against the leather and his head almost touching the ground, like a penitent worshipping an unmerciful messiah. _I'm gonna beat you bloody_ his Steve had said and Tony wanted to weep and offer his body to immolation. It hurt, but he deserved, didn't he? He was foolish to think he would ever receive tenderness from his Captain. This - his ass in the air, his chocked moans, the taste of leather, his cock hard - is the measure of his worth.   
  
Tony looks up, and Steve is cold and beautiful. The bulge in his pants is impressive, and he recalls gagging on it. He wants to suck his cock, he needs -   
  
"That's a good look on you." Steve says, and Tony hears himself answering:   
  
"Thank you, Captain."   
  
"That's enough. Now take your clothes off and get on the bed."   
  
Tony starts to obey. He sees himself, a thousand different Tonys, all undressing for the man they love in each and every universe. Are they all as pathetic as him? Reaching for the man but grazing only his shadow, whoring themselves for touches tailored to wound?  
  
The Other Steve is sitting in the bed and looks at him like he's in love; a sort of awe in those cruel eyes.   
  
"Come here."  
  
He does, while Steve takes off his shirt and unbuckles his belt. For a moment, when Tony is on all fours over Steve's body and the Captain grips his chin and raises his head a little, he thinks they'll kiss. Instead, Rogers say:  
  
"Tell me how bad you wanted me to fuck you when we met."   
  
Tony swallows. He thought he could go through this without saying much, just obeying and thanking him. As if this could be just a dream, a hellish dream, where his body and his voice weren't his own.   
  
"So bad," Tony says, his body hot with need, his dick painfully hard. He grew aroused on humiliation alone. "I wanted you to pin me down and fuck me hard even as I begged for you to stop, I--" Steve's fingers touch his lips and Tony licks and sucks them eagerly. What would _his_ Steve think? Would he even be surprised? “Please use me.”  
  
_This_ Steve is smiling. Tony moans.   
  
"Yeah? And why is that, Stark?"   
  
He knows the answer but wants to hear Tony saying. With lips red and humid, the billionaire replies:  
  
"Because I'm a filthy slut."   
  
He's being manhandled to lay across Steve's lap, his ass exposed like he's about to get spanked, his erection pressing against the Captain's thigh. He groans when Steve shoves two saliva-slicked fingers inside his entrance.   
  
"I should use my belt on you. Are you a pain-whore in this verse too?" Steve says, working the fingers inside Tony, scissoring them.   
  
"Yes, Captain." Tony moans, feeling pain and pleasure, rejoicing in both. He hasn't done this in a while - he's tight and perfect to be ruined. 

“Next time, then.” Steve says, cheerfully, pinching and grabbing Tony’s ass. “Always loved your ass. Always loved _you._ ”

With this, Tony freezes. His heart is heavy and rotten, all metal and longing and it aches in his chest. He tries to turn, to look at his Captain.

“What…?”

Steve pays him no mind for now, and manoeuvres him to the centre of the bed, dragging his body. Tony hears a lube being popped open, and feels its cool touch against his entrance, Steve’s fingers making him ready for what’s to come.

 “Steve,” Tony begs. He can pretend. He can keep these words and imagine them on his Steve’s lips. But he can’t pretend he’s worthy of them. Not from his Steve’s mouth, anyway.

And yet he will take what’s given to him, won’t he? He looked at that kid from Brooklyn once and he was lost. He was lost, he was lost, he is lost.

Steve covers Tony’s body with his own, the weight of his cock pressing against the other’s buttocks.  Tony whimpers as Steve begins to enter him. 

“I want you to know,” Says the Captain, his voice a little breathless, a smile in his tone, the gentleness of a lion eating an easy kill “that I love you, Tony. In every universe I love you, even when I hate you.”

Tony sobs, half from his words, half from the cock pressing against his prostate.

The Captain lifts his head painfully by the hair, his hips sliding home, fucking Tony hard and good and cruel. He licks some of the tears on Tony’s cheeks.

“And this is what love feels like. This is the love you deserve from me.”

Tony closes his eyes and silently accepts it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and I'm rather late but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Happy birthday <3


End file.
